


Working Out

by kate882



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, tumblr promts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Which person of your otp furiously does push-ups while the other sits on their back and reads a magazine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Out

“Remind me again why you’re sitting on me?” Oliver asked as he heard the page of the magazine Barry was reading turn again. And he knew that Barry could have finished it in seconds, but he seemed to be taking his time now just for an excuse to not move from his position sitting cross legged on Oliver’s back.

“I’m supervising your workout session. Why, is it too much for you?” Barry replied, not looking up from the article he was reading.

Oliver scoffed at the question. “I could bench press three of you.”

“Then stop complaining. But how fun would three of me be?” He said the last bit slightly suggestively, a smirk forming on his face.

“You’re a terrible work out supervisor. You’re not supposed to make the person you’re supervising want to stop working out.” Oliver informed him.

“If you think anything is happening before you shower, with me or three others, you’ve got another thing coming. Keep with the pushups.” Barry said sternly. “Is that better?”

“So, what I’m hearing is that when I finish we’re getting a shower together?” Oliver asked, and Barry noticed that the speed of the pushups quickened a bit.

“Does it make me a better work out supervisor to say yes and give you motivation to finish?”

“I’m sure most gyms would frown upon it, but I suppose it is one way to make sure I keep my membership.”

“Well, us gym workers are famous for making it hard to get out of a membership, so I guess I’ll have to do whatever it takes. You’ve got yourself a deal, Mr. Queen.”

“In that case, I think I’m done.” Oliver said, making Barry have to quickly wrap his arms and legs around Oliver to keep from falling when the other suddenly stood up.

“I feel like that’s cheating on your work out plan.” Barry commented, resting his chin on Oliver’s shoulder as Oliver started walking.

“Do you really care that much?”

“No, not really.”


End file.
